Personal Nurse
by proudtobegleek
Summary: When Kurt gets sick in Glee club, Blaine decides he can't let the boy go home alone. They head to Kurt's place where Blaine takes care of his ill boyfriend. What started as a little joke, turns out to be something very exciting.


AN: So yeah, this kind of happened. I got this lovely prompt on : _kurt gets hurt or sick during glee and blaine takes him home and takes care of him_ It was meant to be all fluffy and cute but before I realised it, my fingers started writing smut. Yup. So yeah, **Rated:** M,  
**Wordcount**: 3350 Meet you at the end :)

* * *

"Kurt, are you sure you're okay?" Blaine asked for the third time, knowing his was taking a risk now. Everything between Kurt and him had been sweet and good, but he knew it drove the boy crazy when he asked the same question over and over again. Especially questions like that. Kurt rolled his eyes and nodded, "I'm fine." He kind of snapped, immediately biting his lip. Blaine smiled and nodded, "Okay, it's just… You look really pale." The boy shrugged. Kurt always looked pale, but usually it was this pearly, porcelain colour, now it was just plain white, as if his was feeling nauseous.

Before Kurt could say anything else, Mr. Shue entered the class "_Gleeeee_!" he welcomed the kids with his usual cheer, "I hope you're ready because I've got a cool subject for you guys." Blaine sighed and turned his attention to Shue, reading what the man was writing on the white board.

"Food." It said. Blaine looked at Kurt from the corner of his eye and he'd swear he saw the boy swallow thickly, scrunching his nose (which looked usually kind of cute but not today).

"Yes people, food. There are so many songs about food, think about Italian food," the man said enthusiastically. Blaine could practically hear the kids sigh and some of them roll their eyes, Mr Shue's assignment ideas weren't always the best.

Kurt suddenly put his hand high up in the air, asking the word. "Yes Kurt?"

"Could I go to the bathroom please, I really don't feel well." He asked politely, getting almost immediately permission. Blaine huffed but let the boy go, wondering why Kurt wouldn't just tell him what was wrong. After Kurt was gone, Shue kept on rambling about different kinds of food songs and exotic countries, but Blaine wasn't paying attention. Ten minutes later Blaine couldn't hold it any longer and he asked if he could go check on Kurt. Santana smirked in the other corner of the class as she looked at Blaine, "You sure this isn't an attempt to do the dirty down in one of the school toilets? Wanky Anderson, I always knew you were that type of guy." She smirked. Blaine was about to comment but Shue was first, "That's enough Santana, Blaine, off you go. "

That was enough for Blaine to simply nod and scoot off, running to Kurt and ignoring Santana. When the boy found him in the toilets he had this worried look on his face. "Kurt…"

"You were right, I'm not too well." The other boy groaned, looking white as ever.

Blaine, not wanting to say I told you so, came a little closer and put his hand on Kurt's forehead, feeling the heat against the palm of his hand. "God Kurt, you're hot."

"I know." The boy smirked, "but it's not the good kind of hot is it?"

That made Blaine chuckle a little, "You still look your usual hot." He bit his lip, "Just a little bit too hot. Maybe we should get you to the school nurse." Blaine suggested.

Kurt shrugged, "Or I can just go home and go to a doctor later. I honestly really don't want to go to that woman, she always gives me these weird looks and I don't like her."

Blaine laughed softly and shrugged, "Do you want me to come with?"

"What's your excuse going to be?"

"I don't know, we'll figure it out. I just want to be with you, I can be your private nurse." Blaine grinned jokingly.

Kurt cocked his eyebrow but a tiny smile lingered on the corner of his lips, "Sounds tempting. I don't mind having my little personal nurse at home."

"That's settled then, I'm coming with you." Blaine smiled brightly, the worry still somewhere hidden deep in his voice.

"What type of tea do you want?"

"You choose." He heard Kurt yelling from downstairs. Blaine shrugged and went with mint, which he knew was his lover's favourite. Once upstairs, in his hands a plate with two cups of delicious mint tea and a plate with cookies, he saw his boyfriend laying on his double bed, starfish position. "I've got some tea and sweets for you. If you want something, just call my name."

"Blaine… Just come here."

Blaine obliged and put the plate on Kurt's desk, crawling next to Kurt and taking the boy lovingly in his arms, his nose nudging against Kurt's hot temple. "I told you fooling around in the rain without a coat wasn't a good idea." Blaine chuckled, remembering how they ended up making out during a little picnic the day before.

"Oh sush you, it's not like you wouldn't do it again." Kurt smiled, looking up into Blaine's hazel looking eyes.

"Touché." The boy grinned, pressing a soft kiss against the other boy's temple. "But I feel bad that you're starting to feel sick and I'm as healthy as can be."

Kurt grinned softly and turned his head, pressing a soft, yet loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips. "I think I should make you sick, you know, so that we're even." He placed another sweet kiss.

Blaine kissed back and smiled while doing so. "I'm your nurse, you shouldn't make me sick, how am I going to take care of you?"

Kurt shrugged, "Problems for later?" he turned around in Blaine's arms so he was facing him now. "I just want you close okay."

Blaine thought his heart was going to melt; it wasn't normal how much he loved this boy. He didn't care if this ended in them both suffering from a severe flu, hearing Kurt say he wanted him close stirred something in him. "I love you so much Kurt." He sighed happily, quickly pecking the boy's nose. Kurt scrunched his nose and giggled softly, "I love you more."

Blaine rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Not that discussion again, you know there isn't a winner in this." Kurt nodded, "You're right, we should use our time more… productive." He said, raising an eyebrow. Blaine looked deeply in Kurt's cerulean coloured eyes and smiled, biting his lip. "Productive?" he asked, his voice sounding softer now, "Give me an example?" Kurt chuckled and leaned up, connecting his lips with Blaine's, their kiss lasting a little longer than the last one, although it was still very sweet and chaste. "Good answer." Blaine laughed softly, pulling Kurt a little closer towards his torso. He leaned down again, pressing his lips on Kurt's, this time deepening the kiss by tenderly nibbling on the boy's lower lip. Kurt elicited a soft moan causing Blaine to crawl on his lap and straddle his hips. "Does this also include in your nurse duties?" Kurt giggled when they finally parted to breathe.

"Oh yeah, it's in my contract."

"What contract?" Kurt raised his eyebrow.

"The one that says I'm going to take care of you in the best way I can. The one who says you're the love of my life who deserves everything he wishes. And the one who wants to see you smile because of the things I do." Blaine laughed.

"You're kidding right?"

"Depends…" Blaine beamed, "I don't really have a contract, it's more like… Like a few rules I keep in my head."

Kurt shook his head and laughed, "you're unbelievable Anderson and I love you." Kurt clashed their lips together again, his arms wrapping gently around Blaine's neck, keeping him as close as possible. Kurt kissed Blaine hard now, slowly trailing his tongue over the curly haired boy's lip now, so that Blaine would part his lips. The other boy obliged, making the kiss more passionate and wanted. The boy's hips moved in a deliciously arousing way, making things a little hot for both of them. Blaine bit in his boyfriend's bottom lip, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers. Kurt's other hand wandered down, roaming over Blaine's back and finally cupping the boy's ass. Blaine grinded his hips down, feeling his pants becoming tighter and tighter with every single thrust. When Kurt suddenly slid his hand between their two bellies and cupped Blaine through his pants, Blaine leaned back for a second. "Are you sure you aren't too sick for such stuff?"

Kurt feverishly shook his head, "Nahh, it's making me feel better to be honest." He chuckled. Blaine shook his head as well, "Who's unbelievable now? Not that I'm complaining."

"And you shouldn't. You're my nurse but I can take care of you too."

"No that's my task." Blaine chuckled, leaning down and slowly licking his way up form Kurt's collarbone, all the way to his earlobe. When he breathed out right next to Kurt's ear, he could feel the boy tremble a little underneath him, chills appearing everywhere on his porcelain skin. Blaine nibbled a few seconds on the soft earlobe and then quickly kissed his cheek. "What do you want? I'm at your service." He smirked, adding a wink.

"I have to admit, you're doing a splendid job at being my personal nurse. I have to tell you though, I have this aching feeling, it's kind of embarrassing really." Kurt bit his lip, "It's… always so hot and tight down there." He pointed at his obvious hard bulge. "You want me to help you out with that?" Blaine smirked, cupping Kurt now through his pants, not doing anything, just holding his hand there, at that spot. Kurt nodded slowly, leaning back in the cushions now.

That was all Blaine needed to know. "To start this examination, I'll need to be able to check your pulse. Your shirt needs to go." He said deadly serious. Blaine fumbled with the hem of Kurt's T-shirt and a few seconds later, the shirt was lying on the ground right next to them. Blaine stared at Kurt's bare torso for a few seconds, he'd seen it before of course, but it still amazed him every single time how perfect his was. Blaine leaned down, quickly pecking Kurt on his lips before heading over to his neck. Blaine sucked tenderly, but hard enough to leave a small, blue spot. He bit softly into the skin, making Kurt writhe underneath him, soothing the kind of sensitive skin with his wet tongue.

Blaine slowly but surely licked his way lower down, stopping a few seconds at one of the boy's nipples to take it between his teeth and nibble softly. He heard Kurt moan something very softly, so it seemed like he liked it. Blaine's hands roamed over the boy's body, wanting to touch every single part of him. "Fuck… Blaine." Kurt whimpered when Blaine slowly licked his way around the boy's belly button.

"I seriously adore your body Kurt." Blaine sighed placing random kisses everywhere, which made Kurt giggle softly.

Blaine was trembling softly when he started to unbuckle Kurt's leather belt, his hands shaking in anticipation. It took him a little longer to get rid of the pants, but after a while, Kurt was practically naked, only covered by his thin boxer briefs, his hard member clearly visible through the fabrics. "God Kurt, how are you so wonderful?" Blaine complimented as he stared at the boy in front of him. Kurt shrugged and chuckled, "I've got a good nurse who's fixing me up."

"You've got that right." Blaine smirked, softly pressing kisses against Kurt's clothed cock.

"The problem is underneath there, I think you should take a closer look." Kurt almost whispered, biting back a soft chuckle.

Blaine nodded and almost immediately got rid of Kurt's boxers, letting his hard cock spring free down his abdomen. Blaine didn't waste time and grabbed Kurt's member in his hand, slowly stroking him as he watched the boy's facial expressions change from turned on to super horny. Blaine simply loved watching his boyfriend, he also loved hearing the little sounds he made, it turned him even more on.

He gently pressed a kiss to the tip of the cock, before giving it a few licks, recognising the raw and salty taste of Kurt's skin. He loved it, just like Kurt seemed to love it. Blaine knew how much the boy enjoyed eye contact so while their eyes were linked, Blaine took the head in his mouth, his tongue twirling teasingly slow around the rim. "Oh. Blaine. Mhhm." Kurt whined, not able to break their eye contact. Looking in each other's eyes is something so intimate, that it filled Blaine with arousal. The boy slowly licked his way up from base to tip, wetting the member with his saliva. "You taste so good babe." Blaine sighed before taking him in completely, going as far down as he could take.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt's hips bucked up and Blaine had to place his hands firmly on the boy's hips to keep him down. Blaine slowly bobbed his head up and down, from base to head while his tongue constantly made contact with the member, at the top, twirling two quick circles around it. He saw how Kurt grabbed the sheets and squeezed in them and oh how he wished his were doing that through his hair.

Blaine's teeth softly scraped over the tip of Kurt's head, not too harsh, but hard enough for Kurt to whine in pleasure. "F-faster baby." The other boy encouraged and Blaine obliged, bobbing his head faster now whilst ignoring his gag reflex. Blaine let one of his hands roam over Kurt's whole body, his fingers touching the hot skin nimbly.

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed, "In. Now." He groaned softly, seeming to be forgotten about being sick. Blaine raised his eyebrow and giggled softly against the cock, leaving some kind of amazing vibration that made Kurt squirm underneath him. "Are you sure, I mean, it's not the right solution to your illness I think."

"Just do it Blaine." Kurt begged, his head still tiled back. Blaine giggled again and let Kurt's member go, quickly getting rid of his own shirt. "This is not the usual process I work with, but you're one of my favourite patients, so I guess I can make an exception." He smirked, leaning over to the drawer and grabbing the half empty bottle of lube.

He was sure he could hear Kurt sigh and roll his eyes, but he ignored it, knowing that the boy enjoyed his little roleplay game. This wasn't extreme like in those cheap porn videos, but it was enough to make it a little funny and even exciting.

"You ready baby?" Blaine asked sweetly as he coated his fingers in lube, warming it up a little in the palms of his hands. Kurt simply nodded, apparently not able to say a lot of coherent words, though the boy opened his legs, lifted his hips and dug his ankles deep in the mattress. Blaine quickly pressed a kiss on Kurt's hole, his breath tickling but leaving an amazing kind of sensation for the boy. Then, Blaine teased his boyfriend, his finger only lightly skimming over his hole, not even coming near to entering it. "Blaaaine." Kurt whined, his hips trying to move towards the finger. The curly haired boyo giggled softly and shook his head, he loved it when Kurt was like this. "Alright alright, I shouldn't tease my ill patients." He admitted before slowly letting his finger enter. He let Kurt get used to the little stretch before moving in completely, enjoying the warmth of Kurt's skin around his index. Blaine looked mesmerized at his own finger as he slowly pulled it out again. "More." Kurt whimpered, as he tried to move his hips again. Blaine added a second finger and kept on watching as Kurt's hole stretched more. He loved watching, and Kurt didn't seem to mind. After a while of slowly bobbing in and out, he added a third finger and decided the stretch was wide enough. Blaine leaned up and sweetly pecked Kurt on his soft lips, followed by a kiss on his cheek and jawbone. "I love you baby." He said sweetly, seeming to have forgotten about their little roleplay thing.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I love you too." He sighed happily. Blaine quickly got rid of his pants and boxers, also undoing his socks, which made Kurt, giggle a little, before heading back to his boyfriend and laying down on top of him. Blaine was suddenly filled with arousal as he kissed Kurt at any spot he could find. His neck, his collarbone, his earlobe, his nipple, his ribs, his belly (oh his cute little belly), his pelvis, his hips, he couldn't get enough.

When Blaine leaned back, he looked for a few more seconds at the precious body in front of him, completely sprawled and already undone, before getting on his knees and placing himself in front of Kurt. Slowly, not wanting to hurt his boyfriend, he entered Kurt's puckering hole with his already throbbing cock, it asking for attention since he'd been rock hard for a while without being given any attention. Kurt looked him in the eyes as Blaine entered him slowly but completely, but let his head fall back when Blaine was finally completely buried inside of him. Blaine leaned forward, letting his body weight rest on his elbows as he slowly trailed his way up on Kurt's neck with his tongue, making the boy shiver underneath him. He smiled and slowly pulled back, getting ready to slam back in, as he saw that Kurt wasn't complaining. Slowly but surely, Blaine built up a tempo, his hips bucking for- and backwards in a nice rhythm, meeting Kurt's hips with every thrust. The room was becoming incredibly hot and Blaine felt how sweat was being formed on his back and on his temples, but he wasn't going to stop. He slowed down occasionally, as he wanted to delay both their orgasms. The bed though, started rocking along with them, hitting the wall every two seconds. Blaine didn't care though, he simply ignored it, starting to thrust harder. Kurt's breathing started to become louder and so became his moaning. The sounds he was making went straight down Blaine's groin, making his move even faster.

Blaine let his weight rest on one elbow as he grabbed Kurt's cock with his other hand and started pumping it furiously, the speed double as fast as his thrusts. Kurt squirmed underneath him and moaned loudly, "Fuck. Yes. Yes. Yeah, B-blaine." He whimpered, Blaine feeling his orgasm pool in the pit of his stomach as he heard Kurt coming undone. Kurt kept on rocking his hips, mumbling yesses and fucks before he came hard all over Blaine's hand and a little on his own stomach, the sound and view so obscene that Blaine couldn't hold it in any longer either. Blaine came buried deep inside of Kurt, his hips still thrusting every now and then as he rode out his orgasm. Blaine collapsed on Kurt, sweat running down his back, "Fuck Kurt." He sighed, closing his eyes for a few seconds.

Blaine rolled off of Kurt and lay next to him, quickly kissing his cheek. "Feeling better?" he asked, still kind of trying to catch his breath. Kurt smiled, "No not really, but that did feel very _very_ amazing." He sighed, looking up, into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"Looks like I fail being a nurse." Blaine smirked.

"Are you kidding me?" Kurt laughed softly, playfully slapping him on the cheek, "you were an amazing nurse, my personal nurse. But it'll take some time to get rid of this flu." He shrugged, "There's nothing you can do about it."

"Maybe some tea and cookies?" Blaine suggested.

"As if that tea is still hot, I wouldn't mind those cookies though."

Blaine nodded, "Yeah… no those are cold by now. See, terrible nurse. Next time I'm sick, which will be soon seeing as you're giving me your germs, you're going to be my personal nurse." The boy grinned.

Kurt smiled and nodded, "I think I can live with that."

Honestly, Blaine couldn't wait to become sick now, so he leaned in and kissed his boyfriend lovingly.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed reading that. Let me know if you want a next chapter where Blaine's the one to be sick ;) Also let me know what you thought, this isn't beta'd or anything, any typos or errors are completely my fault, I'll fix them later! :)

Thanks for reading this guys!


End file.
